Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections Guinan Self nomination. Nomination was previously objected because there were far too many images on the page. That number has now been reduced to an acceptable figure for a medium-sized page. The page featured all available information on her history (with information from nearly all episodes she made a notable appearanced on) as well as an extensive "Personal relationships" section. Ottens 11:47, 14 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. It looks much better now. I've corrected a few of the spelling and grammatical errors. I also corrected the glaring error of Picard giving Guinan a bottle of Saurian brandy when it was in fact Aldebaran whiskey. I think that a bit can be added on Guinan attempting to teach Data about humour but other than that I think the article is easily worthy.--Scimitar 21:54, 14 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Support' very complete well written. **I believe you have to be a signed up member of MA to vote for Featured Articles. - AJHalliwell 03:29, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Well done, all! 1729 17:26, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) Nominations with objections Journey to Babel Self nomination, for the summary anyway. The summary appears very clear and concise, complete without reiterating the entire episode verbatim. The background information appears complete as well, and very informative (particularly on the Tellarites!). The page could well do with a few pictures (could anyone help, please?), but otherwise does not appear lacking. --CMO 19:35, 15 Jul 2005 (EST) *'Oppose'. For an episode or movie to be considered worthy I'd expect an extensive (but not overkill) summary before I'd consider nomination. As you said pictures could supplement the article. The background information is informative but I question the subjective comments such as the look on Shatner's face being convincing or saying that the guest actors were "uniformly excellent".--Scimitar 01:28, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose'. I know, recently it's been said that it's unfair to have to have episode articles up to "Defiant-class" standards to become featured, but this one could really use some work. Although, with community help, I look foreward to what it could become ;-) - AJHalliwell 02:16, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) Sirna Kolrami * I came across the article and after reworking some ordering and wording in the article I really think it qualifies as a Featured Article. — THOR 15:54, 15 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' - it may be complete but I just don't feel that it's an example of MA's best work.--Scimitar 22:47, 15 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' - I agree with Scimitar, this is just like the Quantum Torpedo, among many other things. A featured article doesn't only have to be complete, and informative, it has to be "Above and beyond the call of duty". This just doesn't seem to be to me. - AJHalliwell 02:16, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) Force of Nature :(self nomination) * I've changed/removed a few of the pictures and I think that they are better fitting for the article or do you still think that they're superfluous? If you don't like a picture, why not change it instead of complain about it.--Scimitar 21:59, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Neutral' Yeah, the pictures are kinda weird. Over the past edits they always seem to show people's reactions, while the pics prefered at memory alpha are the ones that can be used to describe say, a piece of technology or something. Following said advice, I will look into maybe changing some pictures. - AJHalliwell 22:10, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose', due to grammatical errors, rambling sentences, unclear specifics of the plot and a lack of background information. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:42, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) :*Perhaps if you checked some of the featured articles, you will see that some of them have grammatical errors and rambling sentences. In fact, the article for "Emergence" has no background information whatsoever, it uses pictures that don't really supplement the write-up, it has numerous spelling and grammatical errors and its references aren't properly formatted yet it is a featured article. Did those who supported featured status for the article feel sorry for who wrote the article or has MA become a community of double standards?--Scimitar 12:37, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::*I didn't really want to discuss the issue of images here, but can think of no better place, as it's quite relevant to some of the comments above. I think we need to decide what kind of images are preferable for episode articles, and what images supplement write-ups. Images of characters, technology, situations? What do you/other users prefer? Please reply to this, as it's probably quite important for future nominations of episode pages and MA as a whole. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 12:51, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::I think this issue might better be discussed on Memory Alpha:Ten Forward. I will copy your question there... Regarding Emergence, this has nothing to do with "double standards". If you feel that any page doesn't or does no longer deserve the featured status, feel free to suggest it on "Removal Candidates" (link above). -- Cid Highwind 13:03, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) Ferengi Rules of Acquisition * Has a very good and complete list of the rules, as well as a complete text explaning what they are. The article is very long in length, it's a big part of Trek, and seems to be complete. User:Tobyk777 11, July 2005 *'Neutral' since I don't have a valid reason to oppose. It's a nice article, no doubt, but I wouldn't say it deserves featured status -- to me, it seems merely a list of references... Ottens 10:04, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Neutral' for the same reasons as Ottens.--Scimitar 10:23, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose'. This is similar to the Rigelian problem, but not so bad. All the information's there, but I don't believe it is amongst the best articles on Memory Alpha. (and this is just a minor quo,) was there an episode where they showed a book of the rules of aquisition? Cause that'd make a good picture for this page. - AJHalliwell 22:10, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) **That wasn't for the Rules; it was for the revised edition that is mentioned in the article and therefore doesn't apply if you are referring to "Prophet Motive". --Alan del Beccio 22:17, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) ***Moved discussion regarding contents of article, specifically Legends of the Ferengi, to a more appropriate venue, see: Talk:Ferengi Rules of Acquisition. --Alan del Beccio 09:46, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) * In Favor Even if it isn't polished, it is definitely an indispensible reference (at least for me). It would be nice if each rule had a page associated with it (Who quoted when and how it was applied). 2¢ 70.18.1.156 14:04, 14 Jul 2005 (UTC) **Unregistered users are not allowed to vote in Featured Article nominations I believe. - AJHalliwell 14:07, 14 Jul 2005 (UTC) ***I thought I had established an account at Memory α - My apologies. 70.18.1.156 * Opposed. Just not robust enough content for a featured article. Logan 5 20:54, 14 Jul 2005 (UTC) Quantum torpedo Seems to be all there. Big part of Trek. - User:Tobyk777 9 July, 2005 *Abosultely oppose. Completeness does not necessarily warrant featured status. As I said before, the article on an osteogenic stimulator is pretty much complete but it's far from worthy of becoming a featured article.--Scimitar 11:00, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) Worf the "fac" plate was on, so I added it here. *'Oppose' - It looks like alot of his time on Enterprise is missing, there's only the Kahless note for all of Season 6! And Jadzia seems like she deserves more then a paragraph, maybe even a picture of their wedding. This page still needs work in my opinion. - AJHalliwell 06:36, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Strongly oppose'. It was far from the quality a featured article should be. Personal history, relationships, interest, all needs to be heavily expanded. Ottens 09:59, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Opposed' -- I'm curious as to who nominated this? Shouldn't the fact its unsigned and posted 'because a "fac" place was on the page' constitute a removal from the page rather than an unsigned nomination? Anyway, the article needs to be restructured and expanded. --Alan del Beccio 10:37, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) Starship Down An extremely well-written episode description. The numerous pictures and breaking down of the description into Acts scores points with me. I saw this episode a few days ago in syndication here in Ireland, and having read this article my memory of it is completly refreshed.Gul Reid 21:50, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Tough Little Ship 21:51, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' - Needs wiki markup and I believe the summary is too short, but I also think that it's a good start. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 01:07, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' - Fixed tables, but I agree, the summary's to short, and seems kinda messy. -AJHalliwell 01:37, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Support' User:Tobyk777 8 July 2005 *'Oppose' for now. As Defiant said, the summary is on the short side and the article in general could do with a bit of tidying up. I think that the write-up that I did for "Cause and Effect" is on par with the one for "Starship Down" but personally I don't think that either are worthy of featured status as yet.--Scimitar 11:43, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) *I hate to say it, but a "summary" by definition is a brief description of something, not a complete retelling in other words of the entire desciption. --Alan del Beccio 09:46, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) Ferengi :(self nomination) *I've added a lot to this by expanding, adding sections, and making sure that a lot of the links had articles created. There's still several areas that could be expanded, I think, and some links that need creating. But by and large I think this is a pretty good summation and description of a species, and could be more so with community effort. It's certainly one of the most complete species pages we have from a post-TOS era (which means Klingons, Romulans, and Vulcans don't count). Logan 5 20:54, 14 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Neutral' Good job, but it seems to me that while there is a lot of information, it isn't nessessarily well organized. Futz around with the prospect of consolidation. 1729 23:16, 14 Jul 2005 (UTC)